The Mask of Zero
by techychic
Summary: Umm...This fanfiction is based on the movie, Mask of Zorro. Mild violence, and yaoi. Please R&R. 5/? chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Mask of Zero  
By Techychic  
  
Part One  
  
Warnings- AU, Yaoi, Death, Angst   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the GW characters and The Mask of Zorro belongs to whoever.   
This fic is written purely for entertainment purposes. I am not making a single cent out of it. So,   
don't bother to sue me.   
  
The Earth and the Space Colonies are separate nations. Dorothy rules the earth and the council of   
the colonies are the leaders of the colonies. Dorothy is trying to take rule of the colonies. The   
Gundams are the only things that stand in her way.   
  
This starts out 3x4 but will eventually it turns to 1x2^_^   
  
*The Gundam Zero is actually Heavy Arms at least in this part*   
  
"…" Characters speech  
'...' Characters thoughts  
(…) Occasional comment by me   
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was another sunny day in the L2 colony… not that the angry mob in front of the Council of   
Colonies building would really notice. Mobile suits surrounded the building, with their gun raised   
in preparation for battle. A lone person stood upon a balcony overlooking the unruly crowd. The   
doors burst open and a dark haired woman, who was one of the council leaders, stalked towards   
the blond who was on the balcony.   
  
"Miss Dorothy, you should leave."   
  
"Ah, it's good to see you again, Miss Noin. The Earth would like to thank you for your service." A   
bag was tossed to her, she open it and smiled at the handful of credits she held in her hand.   
  
"Miss Dorothy, as the Earth's sovereign it is hardly advantageous of you to stay here and die."   
  
"Oh, there's no need to worry yourself about my safety Miss Noin, I'll be leaving soon enough."   
  
In the crowd below, a group of soldiers with weapons in hand marched toward a platform where   
three people stood bound and gagged.   
  
"Miss Dorothy, who are these people who you risk you life to kill?" asked Noin.   
  
"Oh I have no idea, they were just picked from random colonies, but I really just felt like killing a   
few people today," cackled Dorothy.   
  
Just as the soldiers were readying to fire, two of the mobile suits around the council chambers   
exploded. "Ha! I knew that Gundam Pilot would show up!" Dorothy picked up her satellite   
phone. "All Mobile Dolls, attack the Gundam!!!" she ordered. While the Gundam was busy   
destroying the mobile dolls, two curious boys had scaled one of the building walls and watched   
the battle with great fascination. The boy with long platinum hair was the first to break the   
silence.   
  
"See Heero I told you we could see the battle better from here."   
  
"Hn…" was the only reply he got from the blue-eyed boy crouching next to him.   
  
"Don't you ever say anything else besides 'Hn…'? It gets kind of boring after awhile." He messed   
up the other boy's unruly brown hair, and was promptly rewarded 'The Glare of Death' by the   
other boy.   
  
By this time, the Gundam had destroyed all the mobile dolls. Now the Gundam was heading   
towards the balcony where Dorothy stood.   
  
"Oh Miss Noin, I think it would better for you if you left this room before Zero arrives, because   
you never know if he'll believe your not involved" There was an audible 'eep' from Noin as she   
turned tail and ran out the door.   
  
The hatch of the Gundam hissed open, and tall lean figure emerged from within the cockpit. He   
was dressed all in black from head to toe, a silver cross hung from a chain around his neck… The   
black mask he wore showed off a vivid green eye, while the other eye was hidden by a brown  
uni-bang. The man leapt from the hatch of the Gundam, did a flip in mid air, and landed on the   
balcony with his sword drawn.   
  
"Ah, that was quite impressive Gundam pilot Zero." Dorothy smirked as her forked eyebrows   
twitching in anticipation of battle as she drew her own sword.   
  
"Why were you going to kill those innocent people?" asked Zero. He still stood out on the balcony,   
the crowd cheering him on.   
  
"No reason In particular, I just felt like killing someone today… and that someone might as well   
be you!!!" With that Dorothy lunged at Zero. Zero felt a searing pain go through his right arm   
before he parried Dorothy's lunge. He ignored the pain and continued to fight the mad women.   
  
Unknown to Zero, a lone Leo suit was lying in wait to destroy the Gundam. The only two people   
who noticed it were the two boys who sat upon the wall opposite the council building.   
  
"Hey Zechs, look over there it's a Leo suit" Heero pointed below them.   
  
"Oh, this is just peachy. We have to warn Zero!" Zechs tried to think of how to get his attention,   
and then he remembered he had his mask with him. 'Perhaps I can use it as a signal.'   
  
"Hey Heero, I have an idea. Maybe we can signal him using my mask," proposed Zechs.   
  
"It's not going to work," Heero stated blandly.   
  
The duel between Zero and Dorothy continued. This whole time, Dorothy had been ranting on   
about how it was an honor to battle against the legendary Zero. Zero had already tuned her out   
and had quite enough of this annoying bitch today. So with one hard thrust of his sword, (don't  
even go there hentai!!!) he snapped the blade of Dorothy's sword clean off. She stared at him in   
surprise, and then she winced in pain as he carved a 'Z' (you know ala Zorro) into her hand.   
  
"That's for the two times you messed with the colonies!" stated Zero.   
  
"Then why did you cut me a third time??!!" Dorothy screamed in outrage.   
  
"Because you just happened to get on my bad side today. Consider it a reminder for you to never   
return to the colonies ever again Dorothy!" Dorothy's eyes widened. 'That voice, it sounds so   
familiar, could it be?!'' Dorothy watched as Zero leapt into his Gundam.   
  
"Zechs it's not going to work just give it up." For the past few minutes, Zechs had been waving   
around his mask in hopes to get Zero's attention. It hadn't quite worked yet.   
  
"Oh yeah, you got any better ideas Heero?" Another Glare of Death was promptly thrown his way.   
  
"Yes, I do, we should take the suit out our selves," declared Heero.   
  
"You're kidding me, right? How the heck are we going to destroy a Leo?!" Zechs questioned.   
  
Heero reached into the spandex space of his shorts and pulled out a few grenades. 'How the heck   
does he do that?'' wondered Zechs.   
  
Zero was powering up his Gundam, but had not noticed the attacking Leo. Suddenly, there was a   
brilliant explosion. This caught Zero's attention, and he noticed the two boys upon a wall, who   
were obviously responsible for the Leo's destruction. Zero leapt over to the wall and handed his   
cross to the boy with long platinum hair, as thanks. He quickly took off in his Gundam, and in a   
blinding flash of light he was gone.   
  
In another part of the L2 colony, stood a lovely home that over looked crystal waterfalls and was   
surrounded by lush green grasses. Underneath the lovely home, was a hidden chamber. Here,   
Trowa (you knew it was him) powered down his Gundam for the last time.   
  
"Well Heavy Arms, this was your last battle, and mine as well." Trowa changed out of his black   
costume, patched up the wound on his arm, and changed into his custom tight blue jeans and   
green turtleneck. He entered the elevator that led into his and Quatre's home. He entered their   
baby's room, where the nanny sat in a rocking chair beside the crib, watching over the sleeping   
baby. The nanny excused herself for the evening and retired to her room. Trowa walked over to   
his son who was stirring awake. 'I wonder why Quatre insists on putting him in dresses…' The   
baby opened his big violet eyes and yawned, as a manic grin crossed his little face. "My Son…"   
  
Quatre sat upon the hillside looking on at the horizon of the artificial, yet breath-taking, sunset. 'I   
wish Trowa wouldn't take off like that.' The beautiful blond boy continued to admire the beauty   
of the sunset through tear filled eyes. 'He knows I worry about him…' A gust of wind played at the   
ends of his platinum gold hair. 'I wonder if he's returned.' His eyes turned towards the window of   
the baby's bedroom. 'I think I'll go check on Duo.' The thought of their son brought a smile to his   
angelic face, as he headed toward the house.   
  
When Quatre reached the open door to their baby's room, he paused at in the doorway. Trowa   
was delighting their son in another story of his exploits as a Gundam pilot. "…And I leapt from my   
mighty Gundam unto the balcony, with my sword pointed at the evil queen!" He used a violet   
space lily as his imaginary sword. Little Duo playfully grabbed the lily from his father's hand.   
Quatre smiled at Trowa's gentleness. 'He's makes a great father.' He watched as Trowa retrieved   
the lily from the baby's grasp.  
Trowa smiled down at his son and continued the story.  
"…and I told the evil queen to never return here, and evil queen said…" He noticed Quatre   
standing in the doorway, "…something very forgettable…"   
  
"And the great Zero, what did he do?" Quatre asked, as his blue eyes looked upon Trowa   
adoringly.   
  
"He leapt into his mighty Gundam and raced home to his beautiful koibito, Quatre, and his little   
child, Duo, promising never to do something so foolish again," said Trowa as he walked towards   
Quatre, and kissed him lightly on his lips.   
  
They left the baby's room with Trowa's arm rapped around Quatre's waist, and headed towards   
the living room. Quatre grabbed Trowa's right arm, but released it when Trowa's face twinged   
slightly in pain.  
  
"It's just a scratch," he said as he noted the concern in Quatre eyes.   
  
"Trowa you promised me, no more nights waiting up praying that you to come home alive."   
  
Trowa gathered Quatre on his arms. "The Earth diplomats are going home. Tonight was Zero's   
last fight." He wiped away the tears that rolled down Quatre's face.   
  
"From now on, we can grow old together with our five children."   
  
"Five?"   
  
"Yeah, not enough?"   
  
"Aishiteru," whispered Quatre.   
  
Trowa lowered his lips upon Quatre, and kissed him with such passion that he stole the other's   
breath away. Then, there was a light clink of metal against marble.   
  
Quatre pulled himself from the passionate kiss, and was surprised to see Dorothy Catalonia   
standing in the hall with soldiers at her side.   
  
"Trowa Barton still as handsome as I remember." She leered at the loving couple in front of her.   
  
"Ah, Dorothy Catalonia. It is an honor to have the Earth's sovereign in my home." Truly he hoped   
she would just leave. "You'll stay for dinner, of course?"   
  
"I have come to apologize, Quatre," said Dorothy completely ignoring the other boy. "I'm sorry   
that I couldn't protect the colonies from the fools that have over run them," she continued, "I'm   
sorry I couldn't make you love me, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you without a husband."   
  
Dorothy motioned for the guards "Arrest him," she said.   
  
Quatre couldn't believe what was going on was. 'Is she serious?'' He put his arms around Trowa,   
only to be pushed away by him. The guard held Trowa in place as Dorothy walked up to him and   
grabbed his upper right arm. She squeezed until blood flowed from the wound over her white   
gloves.   
  
"Blood never lies Gundam pilot Zero" she hissed, "you're a traitor to the colonies…Take him   
away!"   
  
She turned and started to walk away, but suddenly Trowa hurled one of the guards down the   
stairs and took the sword of the other guard, before throwing him away as well. He leapt at   
Dorothy, but she blocked his blow with her own sword (she got a new one, ok) and pushed him   
away onto the floor. One of the guards raised his pistol to shoot. Trowa got up quickly and   
parried another of Dorothy's blows. He backed her up against the wall while he lunged and cut   
her cheek. The guard fired, but the shot ricocheted off the wall. The baby was startled by the noise   
and stared screaming. Quatre looked around helplessly as Dorothy's sword knocked a candle to   
the ground and set a tapestry aflame. Quatre saw the same guard was again taking aim at Trowa,   
so he ran towards his husband.   
  
"Nooooo!!!!!" he screamed as he threw himself into Trowa's arms as the shot rang out.   
  
"No!!!" Dorothy yelled as she saw Quatre's body went limp in Trowa's arms. Dorothy impaled the   
guard who shot Quatre with her sword. Trowa lowered the body of his beloved to the ground and   
held him until Quatre's arms fell from around his neck. He knew his beloved was dead. He would   
never again see his angelic smile, or gaze into those beautiful blue eyes.   
  
He looked up at Dorothy with dead eyes.   
  
"I would never have let any harm come to him," whispered Dorothy.   
  
"He was never yours to protect." His voice was cold and filled with sorrow as he regarded her.   
  
The baby's screams were getting louder. "Duo." He got up and headed for the baby's room, but   
Dorothy hit him on the back of head with the butt of her sword, and he fell to the ground.   
  
"I want you to live with the knowledge that you've lost every thing you hold dear." Trowa looked   
up at her dazed.   
  
"I want you to suffer as I have suffered, knowing that your child should have been mine." Trowa   
fell unconscious.   
  
He awoke tied-up in a jail car. His eyes fell upon the burning house.   
  
"Duo!" he yelled. "Duo!!" He gazed at the inferno, just hoping that his son was alive. Dorothy   
walked towards the car, a blanket wrapped around her and the baby.   
  
"Let me hold him," Trowa asked. "I said let me hold him!!!" he yelled, but Dorothy ignored him.   
  
"Dorothy!" she looked up at him and smiled.   
  
"He looks just like Quatre," was all she said as she walked away from the jail car. Just as she was   
getting into a large gold car, Trowa started yelling again.   
  
"You'll never be rid of my Dorothy! Never!!!"  
  
  
To be continued  



	2. Chapter 2

The Mask of Zero  
  
Part Two  
  
15 years later...  
  
The desert colony of L3 was extremely hot; though, no one really knew why it existed in the first place.   
Two young men were being dragged behind a motorcycle speeding across the desert. An old geezer who   
looked like he just got back from Hawaii was riding on the motorcycle. He just kept laughing and singing   
as he looked at the two brooding boys being dragged behind him.  
  
The motorcycle came to a stop; the two boys picked themselves up and glared at the old geezer who was   
singing of key, very off key. "Ha, Ha, I tracked em' down and I'm bringing' them back," the old man sang.  
  
"So give the credits now to me...cause," he poured water from canteen over his head. He held up the   
canteen and looked at the two boys "cause..."  
  
The two boys looked at each other and decide to go along. "Nobody's as brave as Howard." They sounded   
so unenthused. 'Nobody's as full of che as Howard,' thought the dark haired boy.  
  
"Like I told you, singing can lighten your terrible load." He tossed the canteen to the tall long-haired man,   
who caught it with ease and handed it to his brother. Heero tried to take a drink, but nothing came out of   
the canteen. He threw the canteen at the old man who dodged it and continued laughing at them.  
The motorcycle took off, once again dragging the two boys behind it.  
  
The old man brought the motorcycle to a stop in a little town. Soldiers were everywhere, and they didn't   
seem very happy. The ropes were cut from the back of the motorcycle, and Howard dragged the boys   
toward the soldiers.  
"Come one, come all, to see the fearsome Yuy brothers." A soldier ran over to a wanted poster to see if they   
were really the Yuy brothers. "That's right, the most fearsome robbers, assassins, and best mobile suit pilots   
ever to live!"  
  
A few of the townspeople peered threw the doors and windows of there houses. "I am Colonel Une, and   
these men are now in my custody. You can claim your reward from the council colony building in the L2   
colony."  
  
"Yeah, right." Howard reached over and plucked the wanted poster from the soldier who held it, and   
studied it. "How much are we worth?" asked Zechs, as he tried to see over Howard's shoulder. Howard   
pushed him back. "All figured about two-hundred credits," said Howard.  
  
Zechs's eyes rolled "That's it! Even after all the bases we blew up! A lousy two-hundred credits each!!!" he   
yelled.  
  
"That's two-hundred for both you and your brother, the psychotic wonder." Howard could feel Heero's   
Glare of Death burning a hole in the back of his shirt.  
  
Heero tried moving forward to look at the wanted poster, but one of the soldiers saw his movement and   
punched him in the face. Zechs pulled out a gun and aimed it at the soldier's head. "Don't you ever touch   
my brother again, or I'll kill you!" threatened Zechs. The other guards pulled out their guns but didn't fire   
since the longhaired man had freed himself from his bonds and was now pointing a gun at the Colonel   
Une's head.  
  
"I thought you were tied up," muttered Lady Une, as she was still trying to get it all together.  
  
"That's because you're a bakayaro," Heero stated blandly. His hands were now free of their bounds; he had   
a gun in one and the rope in the other. The guards dropped their guns in surprise as they fell to the ground   
tripped by Heero's rope. Howard and Zechs were laughing their heads off; Heero just stood there.  
  
Awhile later, the three were getting ready to leave the small town. Zechs and Howard were walking   
towards the armored vehicle Heero had found. One of the town folks was walking with them. "You know   
there's money on that truck," said the old woman.  
  
"We know. That's why were taking it," laughed Zechs. Howard climbed in the drivers' seat, and Zechs and   
Heero both got into the truck, and they were off.  
  
"Can you believe that I, the legendary Howard, wasn't even mentioned!" complained Howard. "After all, it   
was me who figured to kidnap that Treize Khushrenada fellow from his bath." Zechs laughed and Heero   
even smirked. 'I  
remember that, Treize had also turned the color of his roses,' thought Zechs, about that  
particular scheme. "I swear, I'm the glue that keeps us together."  
  
Howard quickly shut his mouth when they turned the corner.  
  
There sat a regimen of soldiers, on horseback, dressed in pink uniforms. The truck came to a  
halt, and Howard, Zechs, and Heero just stared at the scene before them.  
  
'Pink. Their uniforms are pink,' was what they all thought. Their leader was a very snooty looking blonde;   
she aimed a pink pistol at the truck. Apparently the people in the truck decided it was a good time to bail,   
but as soon as Howard jumped out of the truck he was shot. Zechs and Heero made a run for the bushes; the   
blond re-aimed her pistol and pulled the trigger.  
  
Zechs let out a scream as the bullet hit him in the behind, and he went down hard, hitting the ground with a   
sound thud.  
  
Heero stopped and ran back to get his brother.  
"No, Heero, you must leave," Zechs said through clenched teeth. Heero refused to do so. "I said leave!"   
yelled Zechs. He punched Heero in the jaw, and he stumbled back from the unexpected blow. Heero got the   
hint and ran for cover.  
  
The pink clad brigade surrounded Zechs; the leader joined the circle last. The blond got off her high horse,   
and walked towards him. Heero hid in the bushes, watching what was going on. She withdrew her sword,   
which seemed to be painted pink (yuck, I hate pink but what can I do?)  
  
"Hello, I am Captain Relena Peacecraft." She seemed to be in love with the sound of her voice. "I consider   
this an honor." Before she could kill him, Zechs took his gun and shot himself.  
  
Blood spattered everywhere. "Yuck! he got blood on my shoes!" screamed Relena. She brought her sword   
down, and cut off his head. A bloody silver cross hit the ground.  
  
"Put his head in the Victoria Secret bag, and bury the body!" she ordered.  
  
Night had fallen, and the soldiers were long gone. Heero walked over to where his brother was killed, and a   
glint of silver caught his eye. He walked over to that spot, and knelt down to pick up the silver cross.   
"Omae o korosu, Relena Peacecraft."  
  
To Be Continued  



	3. Chapter 3

The Mask of Zero  
  
"…" Characters speech  
'...' Characters thoughts  
(…) Occasional comment by me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The hours of darkness were quickly falling within the L2 colony. A huge golden car was driving   
down a dirt-paved rode toward the unkempt castle ahead. Relena sat upon her horse, a Victoria's Secret   
bag tied to the hot pink sattle, waiting for the approaching car. The car stopped and a cloaked figure   
stepped out of the car, Relena dismounted and joined the cloaked figure that entered the dreary castle.  
  
The guard mumbled in her sleep and she drooled on her pillow. She was startled awake when the   
water covered her.  
"What the hell!" she yelled, she turned around and jumped back when she saw the cloaked figure. "Who   
are you?" she asked as the figure approached.  
The hood of the cloak was pulled back, Hilde's eyes widened in shock "M…miss Dorothy!"  
"Hello Hilde."  
  
The prisoners were herded into the large musty chamber prisoners lined the walls. Clothed in rags   
and filthy many didn't care what happened to them. Hilde entered the chamber dressed in full military   
uniform her hair was still dripping. Another figure entered silently behind her, a pair of green eyes   
widened as they recognized the blond haired woman. Trowa's eyes blurred not with rage, but with tears of   
sorrow as the painful memories returned.  
'Oh Quatre my beloved how I miss you'  
  
"Quiet all of you," yelled Hilde the room fell into silence. Dorothy moved threw the room searching.   
Trowa knew she was looking for him but he looked different then when she had last seen him. He was a bit   
taller, his eyes a paler green, and a piece of cloth plastered his uni-bang to his face. 'I can't let her   
recognize me'  
  
Dorothy now stood in front of Trowa, she looked up into his eyes 'Hmm…those eyes something   
familiar about them.' Dorothy turned away when Hilde began talking, "Alright if anyone here is or ever   
was that mask wearing Gundam pilot called Zero come forward now." For a moment there was no   
response. Some one from the back of the chamber yelled out "I am Zero!" Dorothy moved to regard the   
man. He was short, filthy, and bald "They took my mask and my sword" Dorothy looked at the man   
skeptically. Another voice yelled out "No I am Zero" Dorothy looked toward the tall dark man. An old   
man hobbled over to him "No you are to tall and too ugly." Suddenly everyone in the room started   
shouting and arguing except for one man who stood in a darkened corner watching with weary eyes.  
  
Relina and Dorothy walked out of the castle. "I told you there would be nothing to worry about,"   
boasted the pink wonder (Ack!) as they walked towards Dorothy's car. "What ever, you reject from the   
land of Barbie Dolls" Dorothy replied sarcastically as she got in her car and drove off.  
  
Hilde and her guards were retuning the prisoners to their grimy cells. Trowa was one of the last to   
be taken back to the cells. 'I have to escape' he thought, a smirk grossed his face as he thought up a plan.   
The guard shoved Trowa into his cell, Trowa hit the wall full on and fell to the ground unmoving. The   
guard sighed and walked over to the body, he nudged the body with his foot. "Oh just great…" the guard   
turned to the door and shouted "Hey we've got another dead one, get the burial team over here." The guard   
turned to look at the body but it was gone "What the…"there was a crack against the base of his skull and   
his world fell into darkness. Trowa took the guards key and opened the cuff on his ankles. Less then a   
minute later Trowa was dressed in the guards uniform and the guard wore tattered rags. Trowa stepped put   
of the cell and into the shadows as the burial guards arrived to take the body away. 'Now for my escape'   
Trowa remembered a window on the guard level that would be easy to get to.  
  
This was it no one had stopped him, now he stood below the window. Still agile he leapt   
gracefully though the window to his freedom and toward his vow of revenge. 'First things first ditch the   
uniform' he thought 'second kill Dorothy'  
  
The Next day…  
  
A large crowd had gathered by Lake Voyena in the L2 colony. Many savants stood on the hillside   
waiting for the ruler of the Earth to arrive. The rich colony leaders sat comfortable in the shade sipping at   
their glasses of champagne, they stood and put down the glasses as a boat approached shore. The music   
flared as Dorothy stepped out of the boat and walked to the shore, Noin was the first to greet her. "It is   
good to see you again Miss Dorothy" Noin handed Dorothy a computer chip of some sort Dorothy smiled   
and tucked the chip into her pocket. The other council leaders moved to greet Dorothy "It is good to see   
you again Mr. Autto and you as well Mr. Wayridge."  
  
"A crowd has gathered to greet you," said Wayridge  
  
Dorothy moved to great the crowd the council members looked at her as if she had gone mad   
'what is she doing, is she actually going to talk to them?' the council members though simultaneously. A   
man moved though the crowd trying not to be noticed he wore a blue green turtleneck and tight blue jeans   
he held a small dagger in his right hand.  
  
As Dorothy walked toward the crowd they began clapping "Stop clapping, I know you're not really happy   
to see me so don't pretend," the crowd stopped clapping "I know that you've been paid or threatened to   
come and greet me." The man with a brown uni-bang made his way down the hillside.  
  
"I understand how you feel, you don't care about your leaders past or present. The people of Earth ignored   
you and the council members seem content to cheat and lie to you. In fact I ask you who has ever helped   
you."  
  
"Zero, Zero helped us" voiced a priest from the crowd, the people started to chant Zero, Zero, Zero.   
Dorothy eyebrow started to twitch with anger.  
  
"Ah yes Zero, where is he now father? Your masked hero hasn't been around for 15 years" Trowa moved   
closer to the front. "People of the colonies the time has come for us to take destiny into our own hands.   
You have my word the word of Dorothy Catolonia, that I will not abandon you and that I will fight for free   
and independent colonies."  
  
The crowd cheered. Trowa now ran though the crowd toward Dorothy with the dagger poised to strike. A   
voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Mother"  
  
The Council members parted to let someone though. A beautiful creature with long wavy chestnut hair and   
large violet eyes ran to Dorothy and gave her a quick hug, "Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce   
my son, Duo."  
  
Duo turned to greet the council members. Both men and women were eyeing the lovely boy who looked   
like a dream in the violet dress he wore. A girl ran up to him and handed him a flower. "Thank you" Duo   
brought the flower to his nose, "can anyone tell me what this flower is I know this scent."  
  
"Of course, it is a violet space lily, but it only grows here in the L2 colonies and I do believe it is your first   
visit to the colonies," said Noin.  
  
"Yes, it is" he responded smelling the flower once again.  
  
Trowa stood still eyes wide with one thought repeating in his head 'Duo, my son.'  
  
  
  
To be continued  



	4. Chapter 4

The Mask of Zero  
  
"…" Characters speech  
'...' Characters thoughts  
(…) Occasional comment by me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A brooding Heero sat at the table and stared at his empty glass. A waiter tried to walk past the   
table but Heero snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "I want more sake or whatever the hell you call   
this," he yelled in the waiters' ear. The waiter who was now deaf in one ear was not impressed, "Listen pal   
it's money first, no money no sake." Heero let go of the man to look for any money he had on him. The   
waiter started to walk away, Heero once again grabbed the man by his collar. "Is this good enough" he   
held a silver cross from around his neck.  
  
Before the waiter could make a grab for it, the chain was pulled away taking Heero right along   
with it. Heero who was more than a little drunk was ready to break the neck of the person who dared mess   
with him.  
A green eye glared at him and a sword poised to run him through if need be. "Where did you get   
this?" Trowa demanded. Heero worked up his best 'Glare of Death' but it had no effect. "Where did you   
get this cross?" he asked again. A sullen look crossed Heero's face "It was my brothers," he looked down   
"he's dead."  
Trowa let go of the cross "I'm sorry."  
Heero sat back down at the table and stared at his empty glass "Why should you be sorry."  
"You should not trade something like that for a mere glass of sake," he started to walk away.  
Heero looked up "Why not you think I could get two," he laughed manically.  
  
There was a bit of a commotion in the crowd outside, Relina brought her horse to a halt across from the bar.   
Trowa looked outside and immediately spotted the pink clad soldier, "Who's that?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero jumped up from the table and grabbed the nearest weapon, which was a sword and stalked   
toward the exit. Trowa stepped in front of Heero to stop him. "That's Relina Peacecraft she's the bitch   
that killed my brother," growled Heero as he tried to get past Trowa.  
"Listen to me your drunk and your angry and in no condition to fight"  
"Get out of my way!" growled Heero.  
  
'I've had enough of this' Trowa thought, he grabbed Heero by the neck and pulled him away from the door   
and threw him on the ground. Heero quickly picked himself off the ground and poised his sword to fight   
the older man. Trowa had been prepared for this action, and easily parried the young mans first sword   
thrust. Heero came at him again, he trust his sword at other mans left, but he spun to the right. He tried   
again but did not come any closer to striking Trowa. Trowa lifted Heero's sword above his head, and   
quickly kicked him in the shin and punched him. Heero fell to the ground, his sword was knocked from his   
grasp and landed in Trowa's hand.  
  
Trowa walked over to Heero and held his sword at his throat, "Care to try again?" Heero groined   
as he tried to get up. Trowa pulled his sword away "Your welcome."  
"For what?"  
"For saving your life"  
Heero sat up "I would have been able to kill her."  
"Not today her army has been trained to kill (not to mention annoy), you seem trained to drink" he lectured   
"You could have fought, but then you would have died very quickly."  
Heero slowly stood up and glared at the older man "I would have succeeded, after all I've never lost in a   
fight." Trowa smirked "Well except to me just now", he handed Heero his sword, "What is your name?"  
  
"Heero, Heero Yuy"  
Trowa committed the name to memory and decided to give the young man an offer he could not possibly   
refuse. "You know there is a saying 'When the pupil is ready the master will appear' I can teach what you   
need to know to take revenge for you brothers death."  
  
Heero eyed the older man suspiciously 'why would he help me?' "Why do you want to help me?" he   
asked.  
  
"Because long ago you helped me" Trowa said as he stared at the silver cross. 'Could it be' thought Heero   
'Is it actually Zero?'.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heero looked around the underground chamber in what seemed like awe. Light shone though a hole at the   
top of the chamber, the waterfalls could be heard from just beyond the chamber. "I never though I would   
be here, in the layer of Gundam pilot Zero" Heero said as he turned toward Trowa who was standing in the   
shadows. "This place was devoted to my training" said in a deadpan voice 'oh Quatre my beloved I saw   
you die here' to him this place held memories of joy, happiness, and sorrow. Heero interrupted his reverie   
"I thought you were dead all these years, where were you?" he couldn't help but wonder. "I was dead and   
we'll leave it at that" he walked out from the shadows to a table.  
  
He poured himself a drink and sat down in the old wooden chair. Heero followed him to the table "I   
remember the last time I saw you fighting six mobile dolls, you are the greatest pilot ever to live" he   
continued looking around. "Dorothy Catalonia was here at the time as well, do you remember her as   
well?" for a moment his question was not answered. "Yes, her soldiers killed many and she was your   
sworn enemy" Heero responded as he took a seat. "Dorothy has returned to the colonies" he took a sit of   
the amber liquid in his glass.  
"That's good, now you can kill her."  
"No, there are many complications for me to simply kill her."  
"I don't see what the problem is" Heero did not understand what was going on.  
Trowa took another sip from his glass and began "Dorothy must have some plan for the colonies, that's   
why she probably retained the services of that Captain Relena" he explained that they need to find out what   
the plan was.  
"Then what?" quired Heero  
"If you are ready we will both test our fates" at this Heero practically leaped out of his chair and drew his   
sword. "Then let us temp fate now" he emphasized his words with a wave of his sword.  
Trowa's eyebrow rose "Do you know how to use a sword?"  
"Of course," he pointed to the tip of the blade "this end goes into the other person."  
Trowa placed his face in his hand "Ok, I can see we need to do a little work."  
  
  
TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

Mask of Zero  
  
"…" Characters speech   
'...' Characters thoughts  
(…) Occasional comment by me  
Chapter 5  
  
Trowa and Heero stood in darkly outlined circles opposite of each other with swords in hand.   
"This is a training circle," Heero took notice of the circles and saw the intricate they formed pattern on the   
chamber floor. "This circle will be your whole life until I tell you otherwise," Heero nodded in   
understanding. "As you skills improve you move to a smaller circle, with each smaller circle your world   
contracts bringing you that much closer to your retribution."  
  
Cobalt eyes lit up "That's the part I like."  
  
"Shall we then."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero walked forward purposefully, he stopped and faced Trowa. Heero withdrew his sword and   
swung it in wild circles over his head and to his sides. Trowa watched this display distastefully, as the boy   
brought his blade to a halt in front of him; Trowa knocked the sword out of his hand with no effort.  
  
Heero once again had his sword in hand as did Trowa. "Attack slow" commanded Trowa, the boy brought   
his sword forward, and left and right it clanged against the other man's sword. "Good now a bit quicker,   
attack!" a right then a left parry Heero's sword met its mark quickly and with precision. "Lets try the   
Triangle" Heero followed the command and brought his sword forward then back and up and forward   
forming the three points of a triangle 'the boy learns quickly'.   
  
"Good… time for a drink."  
  
Heero dived over one rope then leapt over to another, he leaped from rope to rope twirling and swinging in   
a dizzying pattern with extreme accuracy. Trowa sat in a chair with his feet propped up sipping his tea,   
watching as the boy completed the exercise, "Perfect, now do it again."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heero was doing push-ups his hands and feet were on four separate benches keeping him above   
the flaming candles that burned beneath him. Trowa sat in his chair reading a book with his feet propped   
up on Heero's back as the boy did his push-ups, he noticed the boy was getting to close to the candles and   
smacked him with his book. The boy got the point and pushed himself up higher.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa stood in the center of the darkly lit chamber is a lions taming whip in hand. He snapped his   
whip and barked out "point 1,5, 3," Heero followed the order his sword sounding the numbers. "6, 4, 2"   
shouted the older man, Heero took a small leap forward and once again to the side up and to the left, "and   
lunge!" Heero thrust his sword forward, "Un-lunge" Trowa's whip cracked against the boys' leg since he   
did not respond quickly enough. The whip put a gash the boys' spandex shorts this pissed him off and he   
ran towards the older man ready to kill him.  
  
Trowa thew away the whip and drew his sword and a dagger, he blocked Heero's sword with his own and   
pressed the dagger against the boys throat. "Lesson one never attack in anger" Trowa sniffed the air,   
"Lesson two, come with me" and he walked away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Heero stood in a shower stall the spray of water cleaning the dirt and grime off his skin. Trowa   
was looking though his drawers for clothing when Heero spoke "What is the third lesson?" Trowa pulled   
out a pair of jeans and stood up "To get to lesson four." Heero stepped out of the shower and dried himself   
off "Hn… I understand" Heero pulled on the jeans he was handed and pulled on his green tank top.  
  
Heero unsheathed his sword and stood ready, Trowa was first to strike. Both men moved with an air of   
confidence, each strike was sure and met its mark. Clang, clang sword against sword (the metal kind,   
hentai), Heero drove Trowa further back. Trowa missed a parry and Heero circled the blade of his sword   
around the other and knocked the other mans sword out of hand; the sword sailed though the air and   
practically landed in Heero's hand. Trowa acknowledged his defeat with a nod of approval to Heero, he   
was tossed his sword, and he caught it with ease. Heero was already back in the starting position "Again."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa and Heero entered the small town via a borrowed car. A few Leo's were flying overhead,   
they were carrying some type of mobile suit. The strange suit caught Heero's eye, it was truly a   
magnificent sight, it had angel like wings that shimmered in the light. "It's a suit made out of gundamium   
alloy" Trowa commented when he saw the suit "Truly magnificent."  
  
"It looks similar to your old Gundam Heavy Arms" Heero noted.  
  
Trowa was already walking toward the supply store, and Heero was about to turn and follow him. The   
Gundam seemed to come alive it's wings unfurled and it's electronic eyes blazed with a green fire, both   
Leo suits were tossed to the ground narrowly missing the small town the suit turned and aimed it's guns   
ground ward. Heero saw what the Gundam was about to do, so he quickly scaled a building and took a   
running leap toward the Gundam. He managed to find a grip and started climbing his way to the Gundams   
cockpit, he forced the door open and climbed inside. He swiftly ran his hands along the controls and   
prevented the Gundam from firing on the small town, Heero set the suit down on the border of the town.   
He looked around the cockpit and spotted a piece of black material, he picked up the silky material, which   
was a large handkerchief of some sort. An old man with a metal claw crawled into the cockpit at that   
moment and pushed Heero out the door.  
  
Heero survived the fall without so much as scratch on him, he walked over to the Gundam, and he ran his   
hand along the smooth gundamium. The two Leos had returned to once again haul the Gundam off, "I'll   
see you tonight" Heero said as the Gundam was hauled away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Evening in the colony…  
  
Heero brought the black silken handkerchief up to his head to tie it, his piercing cobalt eye shown   
though the two holes he had cut into it. He leaned over a puddle of water to look at his reflection, "Zero is   
back and better then ever" he splashed the puddle with his hand as he turned away. He jumped down from   
the cement block and tossed his makeshift black cape back over his shoulder. He walked over to where a   
couple of sattled horses were tied, just as he was about to untie the horse he heard galloping.  
  
He turned around to look at the person who rode the horse, and was faced with the most beautiful vision he   
had ever seen. Long chestnut hair flowed in the wind, and large violet eyes stared back at him. Heero   
looked around then walked toward the beautiful boy on the horse "shhhh…" he did not want to frighten the   
fey creature away, "You should be careful beautiful one, there are dangerous men about."  
  
"Well…if you see any be sure to point them out," the boy whispered  
  
Heero nodded and took off running up the cement stairs, a pair of violet eye followed him. As he reached   
the top he turned around just to capture one last glimpse of that heavenly angel, and with a swish of his   
cape he was gone from sight.  



End file.
